Christopher Collet
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |family = Nicole Dooley (spouse) Julien Collet (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor ADR Director |areas_active = New York |active = 1983-present |status = Occasionally Active }}Christopher Collet (born March 13, 1968) is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Paul in Sleepaway Camp, Jake Livingston in the 1984 movie Firstborn and for his lead role in the 1986 film The Manhattan Project. Biography Collet was born in New York City. He has one younger sister, Jennifer. He is a 1986 graduate of Hunter College High School. Collet decided to enter show business during his teens and acquired an agent. His first film role was "Paul" in the 1983 horror Sleepaway Camp. Collet remained in touch with his co-star Jonathan Tiersten and they auditioned together for shows. Collet eventually landed the role of "Neil Oxley" in the 1984 CBS after school special Welcome Home Jellybean. Following this success Collet landed numerous roles in television and film including "Jake Livingston" in Firstborn, "Richard Jahnke Jr." in the 1985 TV film Right to Kill?, "Paul Stephens" in the 1986 film The Manhattan Project, and "Albert Kaussner" in the 1995 Stephen King miniseries The Langoliers. His television appearances include guest roles on Magnum P.I., The Cosby Show, The Hitchhiker, The Equalizer, L.A. Law, and MacGyver. He also starred in several Broadway theatre productions. Collet has also been the voice director for many 4Kids television productions, and voiced the character of Orbot in the video game Sonic Unleashed. Collet met his wife Nicole Dooley in 1998 when they played husband and wife on an episode of Silk Stalkings. Both are Pilates instructors and co-own The Pilates Boutique in Brooklyn, New York. They have one son, Julien. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Tetsuo Shinjoh Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Kinso (ep. 9) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Dracule Mihawk, Benn Beckman, Pearl (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Fuguta, Johnny Steps, Johnson (eps. 98-113), Umbra, Duelist C (ep. 4), Koji Nagumo (ep. 60), Additional Voices **Informant (ep. 1), Man A (ep. 3), Blacksuit (ep. 4), Duelist (ep. 4), Blacksuit B (ep. 8) (Uncut Version) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Steven Stone (ep. 22), Sheridan (ep. 52), Brodie (eps. 83, 119), Kyle Hamm (ep. 145) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Squad Commander (eps. 11-12, 38, 47), Commander (ep. 14), Station Manager (ep. 33), SWAT Officer B (ep. 34), Guard B (ep. 35), Ken Morley (eps. 47-48) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Conklin, Cliff the Trap Remover (ep. 39), Pierre the Gambler (ep. 43) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Steven Stone (eps. 75, 134-136) Anime Films *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Joe *''Pokémon the Movie: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Sid *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Combusken Voice Director *One Piece (4Kids Dub) *Winx Club (4Kids Dub) *Sonic X *Ultraman Tiga *Yu-Gi-Oh! (eps. 28-144) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX External Links *Christopher Collet at the Internet Movie Database *Christopher Collet at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt